The Potter Family
Episode summary Jo visits the Potter family in Rochester, New York where parents Joy (35) & Chris (43) have 4 kids: 10-year-old Noah, 7-year-old Ryan, 5-year-old Jake, and 4-year-old Alexa. In the submission tape, the parents have a very hard time when it comes to the kids respecting the house or anyone living in it. Plus, both parents are polar opposites when it comes to discipline. Joy is often passive and lets the kids walk all over her. However, according to Joy, Chris is too "old school" when it comes to disciplining their children who does it yelling or manhandling them. The oldest son, Noah has a strained relationship with Chris due to his constant yelling, which scares him and his siblings. In addition, Chris feels that Joy is undermining him by challenging his parenting style that his parents did when he was a kid. Jo also warns Chris that his behavior could break Noah's spirit if things don't get better while Joy sadly admits to Jo that her marriage is "on the line" if it doesn't work out. Can Jo help the Potter family change before it's too late? Can she help Chris control his temper & fix his relationship with Noah? Recap Observation During the mid-day, Noah and Ryan went upstairs to play videos games, but Joy feels that they played enough. Ryan went into a tug of war with his mom, when she asks him to pack up the Playstation and refuses to do it, but then Joy give in by what Ryan says he will do with the game controller. Ryan answered back, "It's not your job!" but Joy says she his mother and do what she commands although the kids don't listen to her. Overall, Jo says that Joy had let Ryan disrepected her by not giving him any follow through or disclipline. Joy went to work and left Chris to look after the kids. Chris insisted for Noah to tidy his lego up and refused to do it, due to his dad's rage which scares him so he threatened to dispose it as Noah went downstairs. Then, Jo looked for Noah and found him in the ottoman hiding away from his dad which she thought that was not safe. Chris still wants Noah to obey his orders, but Noah refuses to listen him because he says he is 'mean' and 'scary' so Chris dragged him up the stairs to his bedroom and left Noah in tears. Jo had a conversation with Chris and explain about his explosive temper and childhood. Parents Meeting Teaching Parents Evaluation Reinforcement Video Full episode on YouTube Family members *Chris Potter, 43 *Joy Potter, 35 *Noah Potter, 10 *Ryan Potter, 7 *Jake Potter, 5 *Alexa Potter, 4 Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Episodes Category:Pre-Teen Episodes Category:School Age Children Episodes Category:Families with Four Children Category:Episodes with Abusive Parents Category:Naughty Chair Episodes Category:Episodes in New York Category:Episodes with Disrespectful Children Category:US Episodes Category:Episodes with timeout tantrums Category:Episodes with Loud Parents Category:Playstation Episodes Category:Only Daughter Episodes Category:Episodes with well behaved children Category:Episodes with only one disrespectful parent Category:Episodes with no well behaved oldsters Category:Episodes with only one well behaved parent Category:Naughty Step Episodes Category:Episodes with no disrespectful youngsters Category:Marriages that didn't last Category:Episodes with no disrespectful females Category:Episodes with no disrespectful daughters Category:Angry dad episodes